


These boots are made for walking

by captainhurricane



Series: Kinktober 2016 [13]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Boot Worship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-26 23:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8379556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: Shepard and Kaidan dress up nicely. Shepard digs it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> kinktober day 25: boot worship. why can't i write porn anymore

“Shep? Are you finished yet? We're gonna be late.” 

Shepard paces. The uniform is stuffy, it's tailored to his crickety scarred mangled body perfectly but it's still stuffy. It doesn't help that Kaidan, his own goddamn husband had been strutting around their Vancouver house in nothing but boxers all morning fussing over him.   
His promotion. His own promotion. A little too late: it's more like a pat on the back by now, years after his retirement and second near-death- the first real one is something he doesn't like to remember, can't really even remember but is still reminded of everytime he looks in the mirror to see his cybernetics shining through his skin- when he had already gotten used to living the quiet life with Kaidan in the edges of Vancouver and herding their group of sheep dogs. 

“Shep?”   
“I'm coming, babe,” Shepard mutters and takes his cap in hand, marches out of their messy bedroom. 

He finds Kaidan in the living room, his own Major's uniform rumpled and cheeks flushed. One of their dogs- Thane- is sitting in front of him, promptly scolded by that whiskey-tone. Shepard huffs, his smile a crooked old thing.   
“-the last damn time, you idiot,” Kaidan huffs at Thane but cracks a smile when Thane wags his tail against the floor and licks his hand.   
“Scolding our son again, babe? What did he do this time?” 

Shepard lets his gaze run up and down his husband's body, appreciating the fit uniform, the shiny, sleek boots over strong calves. God, even with grey on his temples and almost as many scars as Shepard, Kaidan Alenko is a sight to behold.   
Then Kaidan looks up and smiles at him: a soft little thing that had twisted Shepard's heart towards him in the first place. 

“You look incredible,” Kaidan says, a little breathless. He shoves Thane out of the way and comes for Shepard, his palms setting on Shepard's arms. Kaidan's eyes are dark so Shepard pulls him into a kiss, always, always burning at the way their mouths just fit together.   
“You- you looked in the mirror lately, Alenko?” Shepard murmurs when the kiss breaks, cupping Kaidan's face. Kaidan makes a face: his nose wrinkles in disgruntlement he can't quite hide.   
“Shush,” Kaidan tries but Shepard manages to ignite a laugh out of him when kissing his nose. 

“I mean it, babe,” Shepard says, wraps his arms around Kaidan's waist. Kaidan mimics the gesture and their gazes meet. “Those boots. Hot damn, Major Alenko. Someone might think you're trying to hit on me by wearing those.”   
“Shepard,” Kaidan huffs, even his frustration softened by years of peace. Shepard can see how his smile curls upwards.   
“Every part of you looks positively edible,” Shepard says, tilts his head to kiss him again, then shifts to grab him, to manhandle him to sit down on the couch. “Especially these lips-” Shepard kisses him right there, swallows Kaidan's breathless laugh, “-that nose, those cheeks-” Shepard continues to kiss his way down, nudges Kaidan's thighs open and slips between them.

But instead of doing what Kaidan wants him to, Shepard positions himself so that Kaidan's foot is between Shepard's clothed thighs. Kaidan's mouth has fallen up.   
“Shep, we're so late and everyone is going to kill us,” Kaidan says, but he shifts his foot, presses the heel of his both against Shepard's groin. Shepard strokes the edge of his boot and quirks and eyebrow.   
“I'm just gonna clean your boots, babe,” he mutters and offers a grin, takes one black-booted foot between his hands and raises it to his mouth. 

Even without looking, Shepard knows Kaidan is watching. Shepard makes it into a show: drags his tongue over the black, tight leather. Moves down to the boot's heel, wraps his lips around the tip and looks up. Kaidan is breathless, staring at him with rapt attention. 

Shepard winks.


End file.
